Vil
Reclusive and twitchy, small barely begins to describe Vigil - or Vil, as she prefers to be called. Shy, yet fiery, and rather spry despite a ravenous addiction to her datapad, the young cadet aspires to teach, and, seeking firsthand experience, has landed herself a glorified internship watching over an extremely angry man with a penchant for spears and bloodfests. Often mistaken for a smeet, she's come to hate the word cute and will bite to keep pinching fingers away from her cheeks. Overview Vil, as she prefers to be called, lived the typical Irken life. A century of training and learning underground, leading up to a graduation from the Academy and a new job as she's freed from dank underground classrooms, and the same crowd she's known for literal decades. But what's her new job? More learning. Hooray. It's not the official job title, but it's close enough to Cadet Overseer','' all things considered. While not exactly what a human may call a 'student teacher' ''quite yet ''(or an adult, either). Thus, Vigil drifts from assignment to assignment, gaining more and more experience in various fields as her teachers ensure she is well versed in the nearly-lost art of note taking. Aiming to get some firsthand experience to get a leg up on her (considerably taller) competition, she's been drifting around lately, and has at one time even watched over Adjucator Skabb, serving as a sort of aide as he showed her the ropes. Most recently, she's got herself assigned under Invader Averii on the military training world of Hobo 13, watching from the corner diligently as he shows his own trainees what it looks like when your ribs have been ripped out, among other things. Personality N/A Relationships Averii N/A Appearance Physical Vil isn't small. No, Vil isn't small at all. Vigil is tiny. Vigil is incredibly tiny. Fresh from the academy, she's often mistaken for one who should still be in the academy, smaller than even most older cadets - not to mention her peers. Cursed with smeet-like features, such as a large head, big eyes and underdeveloped teeth, Vil has come to hate '''cute as much as Ave has come to hate surrender. Keeping her wide purple eyes aimed at those around her, they're ringed with rather prominent eyelashes, with her antennae, in contrast, still rather short, barely forming a full triangular curl at the end. Her teeth have it worse, though, being so underdeveloped that they haven't actually fully grown out yet -'' though what she has is plenty sharp, leading to some misunderstandings ''(vampire accusations), and her unique defense mechanism against elderly women (biting their fingers). Although a rather thin little girl, Vil carries an almost oversized black PAK on her back, and has a surprisingly shapely figure. At least, for a diet made of sugar-saturated juiceboxes. Clothing Typically, Vil wears red and silver boots under loose black pants, over which she wears a black jacket and a large collar, with red flaps protruding from it over her shoulders. When going basically anywhere, she wears a black cloak under the collar, allegedly because she can use it as a blanket in case of either emergency or boredom. Notably, she has a red bow tied around her right antenna as of late, courtesy of a little joke by Averii. She's been unable to untie it, unfortunately for her. Appearances N/A Quotes * N/A Other Facts * Vil was created from a drawing of Averii that became overly feminine, and a name created by Cravitus and chosen by Jib (The user). Gallery Vil3A.png Vil3B.png Vil3C.png Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Fanon Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:Alive Category:Loyalists Category:Irkens